The End of the Sketch
by multifandompython
Summary: Monty Python fanfiction featuring John/Eric. John is in a depression but suddenly starts to feel little sparks around Eric
1. Chapter 1

He was sitting there, between his friends and group members. They were all laughing and talking about the series they were watching together. It was Monty Python's flying circus, a series that they'd filmed a while earlier. But despite his friends' happiness, he felt nothing. He could laugh about the jokes, but only because his brain told him there was something funny, not because he really enjoyed it.

John had been depressed for a few years now. Recently, there had been a few moments where he thought he'd actually felt something, something happy, something good. But it had faded every time, as had the hope for the future. Suddenly he felt someone staring at him. He looked around him and saw Eric.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked. John shrugged. Eric stood up and sat next to him. "I wish I knew what depression is like, then I could help you." He said. John looked up and shook his head. "You don't deserve that."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "And you do?" He asked. John nodded and looked down. "I failed in life." He said. Eric put an arm around him. "Oh, come on, don't say that. Look where you are now, only five other people can say that!"

John nodded hesitating. "But I'm not worth it." He said. Eric sighed. "Let's go somewhere a bit quieter." He stood up, dragging John with him. The others didn't even notice them leaving, as that was just the moment the lumberjack song began to play.

They walked upstairs to Eric's study (they were in Eric's house), and Eric sat down on the ground leaning against the wall, gesturing for John to come sit next to him. They sat there for about five minutes, not speaking one word.

"I think I want to die." John suddenly interrupted the silence. Eric looked up. "If you do that, I'll kill you." He said. John forced a smile and rested his head on Eric's shoulder. "But what if I'd kill myself... would you miss me? Or anyone?" He looked up into Eric's eyes. "Of course. You're a real comedian. You can't see how funny you actually are, because you already know your jokes. But other people like you more than you can ever think." Eric said. John looked into his eyes to see if he really meant what he said, but he couldn't find any lies there.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**John's POV:**

I do believe him, you know. But I've been told many times that I'm actually worth life, and never did it ever make me feel better. But let's be cliché and say that this time I actually felt a little spark.

But this time it did make me feel a little spark, running up and down my spine. I noticed that if I sat closer to Eric it became more, and if I sat further away the nothingness took over again. I held on desperately to this feeling, that was new and at the same time old, and buried my face in Eric's shoulder.

Suddenly the door opened and Michael peeked around the corner. "Oh, I'm sorry... just wondering where you were. Are you alright?" He asked. Eric nodded. "Okay... are you coming for dinner in fifteen minutes?" Michael asked. "I think so... what do you think, John?" I mumbled something. "I don't care."

**Eric's POV:**

Depressed? Michael formed with his mouth. I nodded. Good luck, he said soundlessly, and closed the door. Now I didn't know what to do anymore. I noticed John had snuggled closer to me, and put my arms around him. I planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "We're always here for you, John. Even if you think we aren't."


	3. Chapter 3

**John's POV:**

When we were all done with eating, people slowly began to drip off and go home. Only I didn't want to leave and tried to act as normal as possible.

"Are you staying here for the night or are you going home?" Eric asked around 11 o'clock. "If it's not a problem... could I stay here?" I said hopefully. Eric smiled. "Sure, there's a guestroom upstairs. Just tell when you want to go to sleep." I nodded.

"I think I'll go now, feeling a little tired." I said. "Alright." Eric stood up and I followed him to the door and upstairs. "Here it is. My room is just opposite, so if there's anything you know where to find me."

"Thanks." Eric held the door open for me and I walked in. It was a nice, quite big room with only a bed, a chair, a cupboard and a few decorations. Then I realised all my things were at home. I turned around and saw Eric still in the doorway. I hesitated. "You can borrow a shirt, if you want."

"Oh, thanks." I said. He disappeared and returned with one of his shirts. I already saw it'd be a bit small for me, but it was probably his biggest so I didn't say anything.

When I took the shirt my hand touched Eric's for a moment and I felt that spark again. I couldn't help but leave my hand there. Eric looked at me surprised and perhaps a bit amused. Suddenly I realised I was forgetting to breath and I inhaled deeply. I quickly let go of Eric's hand and looked away awkwardly.

**Eric's POV:**

As I go to get a shirt I think about the day. There's something going on with John, he's suddenly changed. First I thought it was his depression, but now I'm not so sure of it anymore. All I'm trying to do now, is to make him feel at home, and feel appreciated. I really meant what I said earlier, that he was way better than he thinks he is. I hope that was the right thing to say.

Also, I don't want him to do something to himself. Earlier today he said he didn't want to live anymore, and I took it really seriously. He also asked if I'd miss him. And I would, but something's changed there too. The day before I'd have missed him as one of my friends, but now I'm not so sure. The way he looked at me sometimes, and when I comforted him earlier that day... it feels like he's become a dear friend, almost family. I'd miss him terribly.

I returned to the room and saw John in the exact same position as when I'd left. I gave him the shirt and he rested his hand on mine. I felt the tension in his hand and felt the urge to give him a hug. Then he let his hand fall and looked away. There really is something going on, I'm beginning to get afraid I may be part of it. I step forward and pat him on his back. "I'm going now, will you be alright?" I asked.

He looked a bit uncertain. "Could you stay here for a while?" He asked. "Sure." I answered immediately. It's actually good he asked that, now I can keep an eye on him.

We sat down on the bed and John rested his head on my shoulder and I laid my head on his and put my arms around him. Normally he wouldn't allow that or anything this intimate, so why did he now? I realised he just needed to be close to someone, I should be honoured to be that person. But it also brings a lot of confusion with it.

We sat there for a while, till I noticed John had falled asleep. I carefully laid him on the bed, but he wouldn't let go of my arm, so I laid next to him. I looked at him and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric was woken up by the sunlight. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was alone. He quickly stood up and stretched his arms. Then he heard a sound.

It was like someone was sobbing. Eric gasped and, fearing the worst, stormed out of the room. He looked around trying to indicate where it came from. His heart rate increased when he located it as coming from the bathroom. Luckily the door wasn't locked and he opened it, afraid of what he'd see.

John was sitting on the ground, a knife in his hand. He was sobbing quietly. Eric slowly approached him, not wanting to cause any impulsive reaction. Thank God he hasn't cut himself, he thought. Well, yet. He bent down till he was on eye-height with John. "John?" He asked. No reaction. He sat down next to his friend.

"Tell me, why are you doing this?" He asked softly. John looked up. "I hate life." He said, not bothering to wipe his tears away. Eric looked him in the eyes. "You think you hate life, but you really love it. Sometimes that seems to feel the same way." He said. John shook his head.

"Believe me, everything's going to be alright. In a few weeks, months time you'll look back a say: 'I'm glad I'm still alive.'"

"It's been three years." John said, more to himself. "Three damn years of depression. Why would I suddenly get out of it?" They stayed silent for a while.

"Tell me what's going on." Eric interrupted the silence. John looked at him not understanding. "What do you mean?"

Eric gestured with his hands. "You've been acting... I don't know. Differently, I guess."

John frowned. "I don't know." He thought again. Had he changed? Yes, certainly. But now that he thought of it more... it was only around Eric. "Yes." He said to himself.

Eric looked at him expectantly and John looked up. "I think... sometimes I get warm inside and I find myself smiling." Eric's eyes brightened. "But it's only around you." John continued. Eric smiled and laid his hand on top of John's, which was still holding the knife. "That's good. That's very good." John looked at his hand, which was now shaking, and hesitated.

Then he dropped it and threw himself against Eric, holding him close. Eric sighed with relief and wrapped his arms around him, rocking him back and forth gently. John lifted his head up. "Is this love?" He asked. Eric thought for a moment, hesitating what to answer. Then he nodded. "Yes."

John smiled and let his eyes wander over Eric's face. Then he brought his face closer to his and kissed him.

_A/N: why do I always have to stop stories just at that moment? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this one! Leave a comment and kudos if you like!_


End file.
